Floo Powder
by wair-ra
Summary: One of Natsu's many fond memories when we used Floo powder for the first time before his first year at Hogwarts.
Natsu struggled to keep his eyes open as Professor Porylusica went on with her lecture of the different properties of Mandrakes.

He had spent the night trying to finish his Transfiguration homework and has barely gotten any sleep. ""Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative." Porylusica said to the class, her sharp eyes scanning the room, the ever present frown on her face. ""It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original state."

It's not like Natsu didn't like Herbology, it's just that his thoughts were preoccupied with thoughts of sleep and the excited off the upcoming Quidditch match between his house Gryfindor and Slytherin.

A grin began to spread across his face at the thought, he was the teams Seaker after all and he wanted to lead his team to victory, and maybe then rub it in to that bastard Gajeel's face.

A laughter bubbled at the back of his throat at the thought of the Slytherin's face when Gryfindor wins the match. Again. But he forced it down, afraid of what Porylusica would do to him if he disturbed her class.

Natsu shuddered at the thought.

He didn't want to find out.

His mind wandered from the match, thinking of how lucky he was to attand Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thought of how excited he was when he received the letter while he was eating breakfast at the Fullbuster's during summer break, how relieved he was when his friend Gray received the letter aswell, knowing he would know atleast someone (though he would never admit it).

" _Ughh, I can't believe I have to go to the same school as Flamebrain." a younger version of Gray said._

 _""I know, it would be way better if I didn't have to look at your ugly mug everyday." Natsu retorted.  
_

 _""Are you trying to start something Lava-breath?"  
_

 _""Yeah,to scared that I'll beat you up Snow flake?"  
_

 _""Boys! Behave!" Ultear, Grays older sister, who was already a third year at Hogwarts said ""Or no breakfast for either of you." ""He started it." Natsu mumbled, looking at his list of school supplies._

 _Ultear looked over his shoulder to look at the list, bitting her lip in thought, ""Gray, wake up Lyon, he's got a letter too. We're going shopping." Gray complied, grumbling over how it was to early for all this._

 _The four of them were ready in half an hour. ""Diagon Alley, here we come!" Natsu said, making his way to the door. ""Oi! Flamebrain, where do you think you're going?" Natsu turned around, annoyed at the stupid question._

 _""Well obviously, I'm going to get my school supplies." The word duh, being obvious. Ultear smiled softly ""Actually Natsu, I've got a faster way off getting there."  
_

 _This perked his interest. Faster? Faster's good._

 _"How?" Natsu asked, making his way to where the siblings were gathered at the fire place. ""You really are an idiot." Gray muttered, Lyon chuckled while Natsu let out an offended ''hey.'  
_

 _Ultear took out a small leather pouch, and showed it to Natsu ""We're going to use Floo powder." she said it as if it didn't need an explanation. Natsu blinked, Floo whatta?_

 _Seeing the confused look on Natsu's face, Ultear sighed. ""It's a faster way of traveling." she explained, she turned to Lyon ""Care to demonstrate Lyon?"_

 _He took a pinch of the glittering powder from the pouch, stepped up to the fireplace and threw the powder into the flames._

 _The previously red and orange flame turned emerald green and rose higher and higher until it was an inch taller than Lyon. ""Diagon Alley!" he said, stepping into the fire and vanishing from sight._

 _Ultear turned to Gray next ""You're up Gray." ""I hate using Floo powder." he muttered, doing the same procedure as Lyon. Finally Ultear turned towards Natsu, ""Up you go, I'll be right behind you."_

 _Determined Natus, took some of the powder, listening to Ultears advice of not fidgeting, he scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward. The fire didn't burn him at all as he shouted ''Diagon alley', however he felt like he was being sucked in. He didn't know whether the spinning sensation was because of the powder, or because of his stupid motion sickness._

 _He could feel something hard hitting his elbows but he couldn't find himself to care. Make it stop. Just make it stop. And suddenly, a flash of golden came into sight before he fell, face forward on something….soft?_

 _He thanked whatever forces there were that the horrible death trap and it's ridiculous spinning were behind him and that he received a soft landing. Relaxing, Natsu breathed in fresh air and the smell of honey and starlight._

 _Did starlight even have a smell? "C-Could you please get off me?" a new voice said from below. Natsu opened his eyes, and looked up coming face to face with the largest pair of honey brown eyes he had ever seen._

 _He quickly scampered of the person, rising to his feet to dust of the ash that had come onto his clothes, he offered them a hand, a sheepish smile on his face ""Sorry about that, couldn't exactly control where I was going. I didn't mean to use you as a landing pillow." He said scratching the back of his neck._

 _"N-no problem" That was when Natsu took a full look at the person. She was a girl about his age, with hair that reminder Natsu of liquid gold, tied into a side pony with a blue ribbon. Natsu let go of her hand, when she pulled her self up.  
_

 _""I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," he said, pointing a tumb to his chest ""Who are you."  
_

 _""I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."  
_

 _""Pleasures all mine Luigi."  
_

 _""It's Lucy!" she said in a very unladylike manner , causing Natsu to laught at the way she had scrunched up her nose. ""I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he said, wiping away a stray tear ""So what brings you to these parts Lucy?" Natsu asked curious.  
_

 _She turned her head to the side, seemingly still offended being called Luigi ""Well if you must know, I'm here to get the supplies I need for my first year at Hogwarts." she replied matterofactly._

 _Natsus eyes widened at the news, a grin forming on his face ""Really? Me too!" Lucy's head spun around to meet him, ""Really!?" she asked, her own smile forming on her face, ""Yeah!" Natsu reassured her._

 _Just then an annoyingly familiar voice called out ""Oi! Flame-brain! There you are! We've been looking all over for you idiot!" Gray said running towards him, Ultear and Lyon right behind._

 _When he reached the duo, Gray turned and looked at Lucy up and down before facing Natsu ""Whose the blonde chick?" he asked ""This blonde chick has a name you know, Lucy." Lucy said, slightly annoyed. ""She's cool," Natsu said ""A little weird but cool, and she's going to Hogwarts too."_

 _""Did you just say I'm weird?" Lucy said, ignored by Gray who turned at her ""Good, atleast I know that'll be at least one sane person there." Gray said, smiling at her "Gray Fullbuster, and take my advice this dudes an idiot." He said indicating Natsu. Lucy giggled at the exchange.  
_

 _The trio had spent the entire day together along with Lyon and Ultear. The trio had become good friends, and Natsu was glad he had used the Floo powder, even if it made his stomach now located in his throat. Three weeks later they met again on the last compartment of the Hogwarts express, excitedly discussing of which house they would be in, and how the school would be._

 _"_ "Mr Dragneel. Mr Dragneel!" Natsu head shot up at his name, and looking at Professor Porylusica thin lips, and disapproving face ""Thanks you for coming back to us Mr Dragneel." she said, causing the entire class to laugh. ""Sorry bout that Prof." he said, rubbing his neck and smiling at her ""Got a bit distracted."

Her frown deepened as she said ""Don't let this happen again." before carrying on with her explaination of the dangers of repotting a baby Mandrake. Gray elbowed him, raising an eyebrow a smirk on his face ""Thinking about a certain blonde Ravenclaw?" ""Shut up, l just remembered that Lucy, Erza, Levy and me are going to the Dueling club that's going to happen at the Great Hall, Lucy said I should invite you, but… I don't want to be near you."

""Wait you mean where Professor Gildarts is going to demonstrate with Professor Macao?"

""Yup."

""I'm in, don't want to miss him getting pounded."


End file.
